masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Dwarf Halberdiers
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Mountaineer }} Dwarf Halberdiers are a type of Normal Unit. This unit may be created at an Dwarf town, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain an Armory for this to be possible. Like all Halberdiers, Dwarf Halberdiers are a main-line defensive unit, capable of holding its own in a fight with other Normal Units, especially after gaining some Experience. Two racial bonuses make this unit superior though: Dwarves possess three times as many Hit Points as other races, and are incredibly Resistant to ill effects. Dwarf Halberdiers can also cross all mountainous terrain as easily as other units cross Grasslands, but they struggle when crossing Grasslands. Dwarf Halberdiers require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Dwarf Halberdiers are a group of short, stocky and bearded humanoids. They wear colored tunics, and each dwarf carries a halberd - a long pole topped with a large, spiked axe blade, used either for stabbing or for hacking at enemies while fending them off. Dwarves have a terrific constitution, and do not succumb easily to neither damage nor ill magic. They are also at home in mountainous terrain, which allows them to cross it easily. They are wary of plains however, and travel slowly on such terrain. Dwarf Halberdiers are a , containing when fully healed. Attack Properties Dwarf Halberdiers use a Melee Attack for hand-to-hand combat, which is relatively strong compared to that of other Normal Units. They can thus take on most Normal Unit with good chances of success, and even pose a small threat to low-tier Fantastic Units, especially after gaining some Experience. Each Halberdier makes a Melee Attack with a strength of . With no additional bonuses, this delivers an average damage output of about , so with 6 Halberdiers attacking in unison there's a good chance that several hits will connect. This attack is particularly dangerous to other, lightly-armored Normal Units. Defense Properties The Dwarf Halberdiers possess a Defense score of - just slightly better than the average for Normal Units. They can deflect about from any damage source, on average. This can reliably fend off some damage from enemy Spearmen or Swordsmen, but is unlikely to stop any serious attack. Defense plays only a small role however, because like all Dwarves, the Dwarf Halberdiers possess a massive per - three times as much as most Normal Units. This allows the Dwarf Halberdiers to take plenty of damage without being destroyed. With so many Hit Points, Dwarf Halberdiers will last significantly longer during combat, and will not die easily. This allows them to safely engage mid-tier or even high-tier Normal Units with ease. After gaining some Experience, Dwarf Halberdiers can stand up to some of the weaker Fantastic Units and Heroes as well, in one-on-one combat. On top of all this, Dwarf Halberdiers receive a racial bonus to their Resistance score, raising it to an impressive . This is enough to ensure at least a 50% rate of blocking most Curses, spell effects and Special Attacks. With just , Dwarf Halberdiers become immune to several types of ill effects. Every additional level expands the variety of effects to which they are immune! Other Properties Dwarf Halberdiers move at a slow speed of . They cannot move across Ocean or Shore tiles, and thus are restricted to land. Most Dwarves possess the innate ability of Mountaineer. This theoretically allows the unit - as well as any other unit stacked with it - to move across specific types of rough Terrain at a cost of only 1 Movement Point per tile. This includes Mountain tiles, Hill tiles, and Volcanoes. Unfortunately, Dwarf Halberdiers are too slow to exploit this, unless their Movement Allowance is increased in some way. On the other hand, the same ability also increases the cost of moving across Grassland to 3 points per tile. Normally, Dwarf Halberdiers move too slowly to feel any effect from these increased costs, since they can only move one turn per tile by default anyway. However, if their Movement Allowance is ever increased, the slow movement through Grasslands will clearly be felt. Basic Strategy Halberdiers are a step up from main-line Swordsmen units. Though Dwarf Halberdiers are twice as expensive as Dwarf Swordsmen, they are both stronger and more durable in Melee combat. Thus, an empire that can afford to build Dwarf Halberdiers will often fill its armies with them as fodder and defensive troops, possibly even replacing the Swordsmen entirely. During combat, Dwarf Halberdiers have amazing staying-power, meaning that most Normal Units will struggle very much in destroying them. Though Dwarf Halberdiers are not stronger on the attack, better survivability means that they will get to make more attacks, and each enemy strike against them won't weaken the Dwarf Halberdiers by so much. Statistically speaking, this could be said to improve their chances of winning combat with any unit by a significant amount. As a result, Dwarf Halberdiers can stand up to most Normal Units in one-on-one combat, and can defeat several low-tier Normal Units in a row. With sufficient to improve their Melee Attack, Dwarf Halberdiers stand a good chance of defeating low-tier Fantastic Units. If a group of several Dwarf Halberdiers is available, together they can possibly defeat even more powerful units. The Dwarf Halberdiers are likely to survive combat even against bad odds. As a result, they don't need to be replaced as often as other Halberdiers, thus conserving a lot of for their empire. This greatly mitigates their high Construction Cost. Extended survival also means that more Dwarf Halberdiers will reach high Experience Levels, and the accumulating bonuses can make them quite deadly and even more survivable! Note that theoretically, Dwarf Halberdiers should be able to scout and to lead other units through rough terrain - especially Mountains - with great ease. However, the Dwarf Halberdiers themselves are so slow that no effect will be felt unless their Movement Allowance was somehow increased. Ability Overview Mountaineer * This unit may move through any Hills, Mountain or Volcano tile at a rate of 1 Movement Point per tile. * When this unit is stacked with other units, the entire stack may move through these tiles at a rate of 1 Movement Point per tile. * On the other hand, traveling into Grassland tiles costs this unit and its stack exactly 3 Movement Points. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Dwarf Halberdiers improve as they gain Experience. Any properties that are not listed here do not improve with Experience in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of damage that each in an Dwarf Halberdiers unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to figure out the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Dwarf Halberdiers may be produced in any Dwarf Town. A town must contain an Armory to be able to produce Dwarf Halberdiers. Should a town lose its Armory, it can no longer produce Dwarf Halberdiers until a replacement structure is built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Dwarf Halberdiers may appear for hire as Mercenaries. They may already have some Experience on being hired, and several units may be hired simultaneously. Hiring these units requires a certain cost in that depends on many different factors. Dwarf Halberdier Mercenaries have the same Upkeep Cost as a normally-constructed unit. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Dwarves Category:Halberdiers